Subsea, or underwater, contamination events may be caused by for example natural venting or madmade events such as broken or otherwise non-functioning pipes, valves, nozzles, and wellheads. Such contamination events may require remediation tools and methods in order to stop, slow, correct, or reverse any immediate or future environmental impact. A non-limiting example of a subsea contamination event within the scope of the present disclosure is the Deepwater Horizon oil spill of 2010.